In woodworking machines, a tool of the woodworking lathe is a necessary turning tool. Woodworking workpieces are installed between the two thimbles of the woodworking lathe and are fastened. When a machine is started, the workpieces rotate, the tool is handheld and placed on the tool holder of the woodworking lathe, and then the workpieces are aligned to be grinded into parts of different shapes.
At present, multiple types of woodworking tools are available, such as serial woodworking tool combinations composed of multiple single tools and disposable woodworking tools. The serial woodworking tool combinations are complex in structure, the more sets they have, the more space they will occupy, then the grinded cutting edge will have the defects of uneven height and edge chipping, thereby influencing the quality of the processed surface, while the disposable woodworking tool is a tool with replaceable cutting head, when one position of the cutting head is blunt, the other position can be used continuously, after all the positions of the cutting head are blunt, a new cutting head can be replaced, and the cutting head does not need to be grinded for repeated use. Due to its features of convenient processing and high precision of the processing surface, the disposable woodworking tool is promoted and used more widely.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are structural schematic diagrams of the existing, conventional disposable woodworking tool. The existing disposable woodworking tool includes a connecting long sleeve 010, the two ends of the connecting long sleeve 010 are provided with internal threads, wherein one end is connected to a rear end cap 07 while the other end is installed with a connecting clamp 09; a circular connecting rod 06 is inserted into the connecting clamp 09, the connecting clamp 09 is installed with two fastening screws 08 to fix the connecting rod 06, the top end of the circular connecting rod 06 is installed with a cutting head holder 03, the cutting head holder 03 is provided with a cutting head 01 via a screw 02, the tool holder cover 05 fastens the cutting head holder 03 onto the circular connecting rod 06; three small notches are processed on the top end of the circular connecting rod 06 along the circumference, the cutting head holder 03 is further installed with a positioning screw 04 for adjusting the angle of the cutting head holder 03.
If the angle of the cutting head needs to be switched in the using process, the tool holder cover 05 needs to be loosened, corresponding small notches are aligned with the positioning screws 04, then the tool holder cover 05 is fastened, so as to change the three different angles of the cutting head 01; if the connecting rod 06 needs to be replaced, the fastening screw 08 needs to be loosened with a tool, the circular connecting rod 06 with a plane and with the tool holder and the cutting head is taken down, the connecting rod of another type of cutting head is replaced, and then the fastening screw 08 is tightened for use. During working, the tool is handheld, the upper surface of the connecting rod is in close contact with the surface of the tool holder configured and placed in the woodworking lathe, and then the turning operation can be conducted by moving or rotating the tool.
Since the requirement of woodworking processing on the processing efficiency and precision becomes higher and higher, it is difficult for the existing disposable tool to satisfy the use requirement on high efficiency and precision in the processing and using process, and the existing disposable tool has the following disadvantages: (1) it is troublesome to change the angle of the tool 01, as a tool holder cover 05 should be loosened, a cutting head holder 03 should be rotated to be aligned with the positioning screw 04, then the tool holder cover 05 is locked again, so the operation is tedious and wastes time and labor; (2) when a connecting rod 06 needs to be replaced, a fastening screw 08 needs to be twisted off with a tool, after replacement, the fastening screw needs to be inserted again and fastened, so the operation is tedious; and (3) as limited by the structure with an angle replacement function, the diameter of the structure of the tool holder cover 05 is larger than the connecting rod 06, then the top end of the circular connecting rod 06 is far away from the cutting head, so that when a workpiece is processed, the fulcrum of the connecting rod 06 is far away from the force-bearing point of the cutting head, then vibration is easy to produce, and the surface precision and processing range of the workpiece are influenced.